TRADUCCION La Mascota del Profesor
by K-tra
Summary: Traduccion al español de Theacher's Pet. Autor original Didodikali. Traducido por mi. Severus quiere una mascota.
1. Chapter 1

**La Mascota del Profesor**

(Teacher's Pet)

Escrito por **Didodikali**

Traducción echa por **K-tra.**

Los personajes de J.K.Rowling's no me pertenecen!  
Las imágenes que acompañana esta historia son de **Didodikali**. Vayan a su página y vean los dibujos, estan barbaros.  
Clasificación: PG-13.

Homepage de la autora http// lizardlounge. Com / Natasha / Didodikali / index.html

(Saquen los espacios para copiar el link.)

YO NO SOY EL AUTOR DE ESTE FIC.

EL AUTOR ES **DIDODIKALI**...

Feedbakc/Review/ comentarios solo en inglés a la autora:

Por favor review en http// www . fanfiction . net/ read.php?storyid739010&chapter2

o review en MediaMiner http// www . mediaminer . org / fanfic / viewst.php?id24711, o read http/ Natasha / Didodikali / guestbook / review   
http// www . lizardlounge . com / Natasha / Didodikali / guestbook / addentry.php in mi Dreambook.

Nota del Autor: La segunda parte de esta historia es un intento en el "Christmas fic challenge" del año 2002 del grupo de Yahoo WIKTT (When I Kissed the Teacher).  
Ya tenia este capítulo empezado, pero al leer el challenge _realmente_ me inspiró para terminarlo.

Teacher's pet (La mascota del Profesor)  
Escrito por **Didodikali  
****http/ lizardlounge . com / Natasha / Didodikali / index.html**

Traduzido del inglés al español 08.2005 por **K-tra  
****http/ www . geocities . com / severussnapevamp / vampire.htm**** (SS vamp fic links)  
http// www. Geocities. Com / wesleymarsters / index.html (spangel fic links)**

**http// www. Geocities. Com / hpportadas / index.html  (HP portadas del mundo)**

_Capítulo Uno  
_**Mi Serpiente**

La Profesora McGonagall no quiere que trabaje en esto sola. Ella dice que aveces cuando las personas se transforman por primera véz encuentran la experiencia muy abrumadora. Como ser transportado al País de las Hadas. Pero es que yo no puedo concentrarme con Ron y Harry mirandome y riendose de mi en la Sala Común. Y aún en los dormitorios de las chicas es imposible con el ruido de puertas golpéandose y gente susurrando en los pasillos hasta que es hora de dormir. Así que me escapé de la fiesta de Navidad hasta una alcoba cercana a la puerta principal de la Torre de Gryffindor para meditar.

La Profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que mucha gente no ha sido capáz de convertirse en animagos porque ellos sólo aceptaban ser grándes y hermosos animales como leones o tigres u osos. Quién quisiera pasar meses de trabajo para luego descubrir que el animal interno de uno es una sangijuela o talvés un roedor?

Pero yo no estaba en esto para aumentar mi ego, yo solo queria saber como es que se hacía. Ya revisé el diccionario de animales desde aardvark hasta rinocerontes. Ahora estoy estudiando la Ss. En alguna parte en este diccinario encontraré algo que me guste. Me quité los zapatos y me puse confortable, mirando en un pequeño espejo de mano por un minuto así no olvido quién soy, cruzo mis piernas y cierro mis ojos. Pronuncio las palabras y recorro con mi mente através del ya ahora familiar ritual de calentamiento. Entonces empiezo a sentir. _Salamandra?. ...no. ...Salmón?...no. Scallop?(Molusco). ...no. ...Scorpion?(Escorpión)...no. ...Seagull?(Gaviota marina)...no. ..._

Me llevó una eternidad pero no me importó; yo quería probar y terminar con las letras Ss esta noche. _...finalmente...Snail?(Caracól)...no.   
Serpiente..._

Oh! Oh, mi dios!

Me miré en el espejo. Me convertí en serpiente! _Eeew!_ Pero no pude evitar sentirme encantada de que finalmente lo logré. Miré nuevamente a mi reflejo. Era brillosamente coloreada en rojo, amarillo y líneas negras. Bastante bonita, actualmente. _Wow, luzco absolutamente venenosa! Que genial!_

Y entonces ví un moviemiento en el espejo; había algo detrás de mi. Gire, sintiendo algo deliciosos en el aire, y busqué en la dirección de donde provenía ese gusto. Era algo caliente y peludo, su sangre extrañanmente visible a mis ojos, brillando tibiamente atraves de su pelaje... La atrapé en mis quicajadas y extrangule su vida... y todo había acabado.

_...Oops. Bueno, Eso fue asqueroso. Me pregunto si ese ratónseguirá en mi estómago cuando vuelva a mi forma original..._

Y entonces intenté cambiar mi forma ...y no pude. _Aaaaaagh!_

Las enseñanzas de la Profesora McGonagall's pasaron por mi cabeza. Para las siguientes funciones. Mente sobre materia. Nunca coman la comida o no podrán volver por siete años. No hagan esto sólos. _Oh, no!_

Lo sabia, la Profesora McGonagall aún estaba en la fiesta de Navidad. De alguna forma tengo que llegar a ella. De alguna forma tengo que conseguir ayuda. Siete años! Me deslizé hasta la puerta principal de la Torre Gryffindor y serpentee lo más rápido que pude hacia el Salón Principal.

_Está nevando!_ Las piedras pavimentadas están congeladas y humedas y mi serpenteo se tornó lento y más lento... _Oh Sí. Soy un reptil de sangre fría! Oh, noooo! Pero ántes de que me congelara hasta la muerte_, pasos se acercaban y de repente se detuvieron cerca de mí. La voz de Hagrid, a millas sobre mi retumbaba, "Eeek! Una serpiente!"

"Es una serpiente Rey Escarlata. No es venenosa aunque sus colors imitan a la si extremadamente venenosa serpiente de Coral. Rojo y amarillo... talvés sea de algún Gryffindor?" Esa era la voz del Profesor Snape.

"Bueno, si es de algún Gryffindor, mejor se la llevo a la Profesora McGonagall." Y Hagrid me levantó, de la cola lo cuál es muy inconfortable, pero sus manos estaban agradablemente tibias. _Si! Estoy salvada!_

"Yo no lo haría. Ella ya a tenido demasiadas schnapps (Ginbra Holandesa) con Albus. No creo que ella sepa apreciar el que tu le tires una serpiente esta noche."

"Aah," dijo Hagrid, "Bueno, yo tengo un pequeño acuario en casa-"

Snape sono abatido. "-Ya he visto tu ataud para serpientes! Dame esa maldita serpiente! Yo la daré a Minerva mañana."

_Nooooooo! _Pero Hagrid estaba aflojando. "es una Ella? Como lo sabes?"

"Solo las serpientes femeninas tienen estas lindas y pequeñas colitas enrolladas."

_Snape cree que mi cola es linda_? Cambié de manos. Snape me sostuvo gentilmente en manos que eran mucho más pequeñas y mucho más frías que las de Hagrid's y entre ellos se despidieron. Entonces Snape me miro a los ojos. "Estas en un enorme problema. Solo una serpiente de Gryffindor saldría a las afueras en Invierno. Ninguna serpiente decente de Slytherin sería tan estúpida. Debería haber dejado que Hagrid te metiera en su miserable y fría caja de vidrio."

No tendría un momento más oportuno que este. Saque mi pequeña lengua bifurcada de serpiente y se la eche en la cara al mas asqueroso profesor de la escuela. _Blaaaaaaattt! _El elevo su seja y me metió en su bolsillo de su túnica. _Calentito! Al fin! Y con suerte la Profesora McGonagall estará disponible para ayudarme mañana._

Yo podía oír al Profesor Snape hablando consigo mismo mientras entraba a las masmorras y bajaba las escaleras. "Que perdida de tiempo! Sólo porque _él_ odia ser un hermitaño no significa que a _Mi _ no pueda parecerme divertido! Fiestas de Navidad son un asco. Yo podía haber estado haciendo algún otro experimento; ahora ya es demasiado tarde!"

_Hablas contigo mismo. Y con serpientes. Estas locazo._

Me saco de su bolsillo una vez que llegamos a su recámara en las masmorras. Giré mi cabeza, mirando todo a mi alrededor. Muros blancos. Estantes de libros. Muebles ordinariamente comunes de roble. No era lo que yo esperaba. "Qué?" el me pregunta, "Estas buscando las pilas de roidos craneos humanos? Cuanto lo siento, están en la lavandería."

_Porque no me soprende que te burles hasta de indefensos animalitos..._

Me llevo hasta otro cuarto y me dejó en la cama. Camino alrededor de la cama, murmurando y rápidamente dibujando un diseño en el aire con su varita. Entonces encendió la chimenea y se fué. El fuego lucía tentador, así que pensé en deslizarme y acercarme para calentarme un poco, pero no pude bajarme de la cama. El desconocido hechizo que él conjuró fue para encerrarme. _Maldición !_

Profesor Snape retornó después de un rato. Su pelo estaba húmedo y estaba vestido con shorts y una T-shirt con _Snakes Rule_ (Las Serpientes Mandan) grabado sobre una grande serpiente verde. Como me gustaría volver a ser humana nuevamente para solo poder burlarme de él y su T-shirt. Se sentó en la cama con una taza y platillo y un Periódico de apariencia arcaica.

Nunca ántes lo había visto en ropas muggle. Él ni siquiera se sube las mangas de su túnica cuando las clases de Pociones se vuelven un revoltijo. La pálida marca en su brazo desnudo me recuerda el porqué. _Se la volvería a cubrir si él supiera que realmente soy un humano?_

_Él no sabe quién soy... Y yo no quiero mirar. _Así que miré al periódico de alquimia el cual él estaba ojeando._ ...Esto es realmente bastante interesante._

Siento frío de nuevo, pero no voy a buscar calor en acercarme más a él. Así que enrosqué el final de mi cola através de la manija de la taza de té que él tiene sobre la cama. Se siente igual que si fuera una bolsa de agua caliente. _Oh, perfecto! _Me torcí hacia adelante tratando de tener un mejor ángulo visual del texto que él estaba leyendo mientras me sostenía de la taza de té con mi cola. Profesor Snape parece encontrar mis esfuerzos muy interesantes. "Una víbora que puede leer. No lo creo."

Sisee y afirmé con mi cabeza furiosamente. _Yo también puedo!_

"Bueno, si tu lo dices, Señorita Serpiente. Pero no creo que una serpiente pueda leer este artículo más rápido que yo. Te debes de estar salteando las partes difíciles."

Bueno, eso era cierto. Descubierta, volví a mirar la página previa, lo cual lo hizo reirse entre dientes. Me levantó y me enroscó sobre su pierna así yo podía tener una mejor vista del periódico. "Que pena que Hagrid te encontró primero," él dijo. "Lastima que no eres verde, también. Si no estuvieras vestida con los colores de Gryffindor estaría tentado a conservarte. Serpiente perdida? No, no la he visto. No, yo he tenido _esta_ serpiente por años. Que pena, supongo que tendrás que comprarte otra. Hahahaha!"

Snape suena como un niño pequeño travieso cuando ríe. Actualmente él suena como Ron. Levante la vista para verlo. _Apuesto que ganaste un montón de detenciones todo el tiempo cuando eras un niño. Si es que alguna vez te atraparon... lo cual dudo..._

Una hora después el Profesor Snape bajó las luces y se fué a la cama. Me puso bajo las mantas, por las cuales me deslice un poco hacia afuera, pero la chimendea se apagó y como su hombro estaba caliente, decidí quedarme donde estaba.

_Esto es tan raro._

Al final me dormí, pero aún en mis sueños yo seguía siendo una serpiente.

Yo era una serpiente y vivía en una manzananero (árbol de manzanas) pero las manzanas eran demasiado grandes para mí para poder morderlas, mis colmillos apenas las pinchaban. _Qué frustrante!_

Entonces el Profesor Snape se acerco caminando, tomo una de las manzanas pinchadas de la rama que yo estaba, le dio una mordida y luego me la ofreció. Pude probar la dulce carne blanca y entoncesme caí del de la rama al piso y quedé ahí sin sentido. _Oh, no, la manzana estaba envenenada? La envenené con mis propios colmillos?_

El Profesor Snape me levantó, me sacudió y me coloco nuevamente en el árbol. Y nuevamente me sentí bien como para darle otra mordida a la manzana. _Supongo que no estaba envenenada después de todo. Mhh !_

Talvés las habitaciones del Profesor Snape's estaban en las mazmorras, pero igual tenían ventanas. Me desperté lentamente con el sol en mis ojos. Me estiré, lo cuál me llevó bastante tiempo. _Que grandioso día para deslizarse! Hmm. Uh-oh. Ese fúe un pensmiento muy de serpiente. Que si me quedo así para siempre! Talvés si yo intentara pensar menos como serpiente..._

Pensamientos humanos, pensamientos humanos... Miré al Profesor Snape, lo más cercano a un humano que tengo cerca en este momento. Él aún estaba dormido. Su pelo caía sobre su cara. _Dios, debo ser una linda y pequeñita serpiente; su naríz parece tan grande como mi cabeza desde esta perspectiva._

El rayo de sol se deslizó sobre el Profesor Snape y él abrió un ojo. Miré dentro de él. _Ahora, si yo fuera humana, qué estaría pensando? Hmm. Ojala yo tubiera pestañas como esas._ _Que pena que soy una serpiente y ni siquiera tengo párpados._ La luz del sol tornó reglejos marrones y verdes en su ojo negro. Repentinamente él me sonríe y me alcanza y comienza a mimarme en la cabeza de la misma forma en la que yo mimo a Crookshanks. Entonces sus largos dedos se cierran a mi alrededor y me acerca a él... y me besa en la cima de mi cabeza... exactamente como yo beso a Crookshanks.

Pero aún así. Él me beso! _Eeeeek!_ Y justo ahí comenzó un rápido y arremolinada sensación dentro de mí y... volví a ser humana. Volví a ser humana!

El Profesor Snape gritó y se empujó lejos de mí. Yo me levanté y trate de huír, pero choque dentro de la barrer invicible que estaba alrededor de la cama. _maldición, esta echizada para **mi**, no para serpientes! _Volvi a mirar a Snape. Él con dificultad volvió a la cama, atravesó la barrera, y entonces sacudió su mano a ella. Y ya no sentí como que estaba apoyada en un muro de ladrillos; ahora se sentía como si estuviera pegada a un gran papel atrapamoscas. No podía mover/separar mis manos o mi rodilla de ella.

Él Profesor Snape estaba murmurando palabras mágicas de forma muy baja que no pude oírlo; su varita vólo hasta su mano, sentí una ola de energía a través de la barrera. Se me ocurrió que sorprender a un ex-Mortifago en su cama unos segundos después de haber despertado es algo no saludable de hacer. Él probablemente creyó que yo estaba ahí para matarlo. _Oh, mi dios! Él me va a volar con algo!_ Grité, "Soy yo, Hermione! Yo era la serpiente!"

"Señorita Granger?" Me miro con sospecha, como si recién ahora comenzara a reconocerme. "Que demonios usted se propone? Eres una asesina bajo el poder del Imperius? O está intentando que me despidan?" De cualquier manera parecia que ya me tenía para la pena capial; El aumento de ira en su voz propaso por lejos su habitual antipatía de la clases.

"No! Por favor no me mate! Quedé atrapada! Ayer fué mi primer intento en esa forma. Yo estaba haciendo un proyecto de estudio independiente con la Profesora McGonagall, forma animagus, yo solo estaba haciendo la meditación, o pensé que lograría transformarme tan pronto y entonces no pude volver a cambiar a humana y fui a buscar a la Profesora McGonagall para que me ayudara y ..." Yo estaba balbuceando, pero parecia que él me creía. Al final el bajó su varita y la carga en el aire a mi alrededor se debilitó y luego rápidamente desapareció. "Lo siento mucho por molestarlo. Puedo irme ahora?" Le pregunté, patéticamente.

Giró su muñeca y el campo de energía alrededor de la cama desapareció. Caí de la cama y quedé amontonada en el piso. Me paré, y tuve que rodearlo para salir. Yo solo quer+ía correr por su apartamento hasta encontrar la salida, pero tengo mucho orgullo como para hacer algo así. Caminé cuidadosamente y con toda la dignidad que pude encontrar. El Profesor Snape me acompañó hasta la puerta. "Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor," él dijo y luego preguntó, "Cómo _lograste_ quedar atrapada en froma de serpiente?"

"Bueno, yo...ncontré un ratón en el hall anoche...y...ántes de saber que estaba haciendo...me lo comí...y entonces yo no pude parar de pensar en eso. Yo no queria comermelo. Fue todo tan automático...y todo el proceso de cazarlo... fué tan... y el comerlo!...yo...yo..."

"Si?" él dijo, y abrió su puerta. Obviamente él ya estaba preparado para echarme de sus cuartos.

"Realmente tengo ganas de comer otro ratón y es que soy vegetariana!".

Profesor Snape giró sus ojo a mi. "Vete, Granger."

"Siseñor, sólo una cosa más-"

Él me interrumpió, ceñudamente. "-¿Estás segura que el alardeado corage de Gryffindor no es sólo estupidéz descarada?"

"Emmh. Sin comentarios. Yo...uh...me gusta su T-shirt de serpiente. Dónde puedo conseguir una?"

Mi pregunta elevó en él el fantasma de un apreciativa sonrisa. "El equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin me dió la mía," me dijo. "Tú puedes intentar preguntando a Malfoy Hijo, si le quedó alguna de sobra. Si eso es todo, Señorita Granger?"

Afirmé con mi cabeza y él cerró la puerta en mi cara. Me quedé parada ahí por un segundo y entonces me fuí, pero fuí detenida por lo que escuche detrás de su puerta. Me acerqué dando un paso, y repentinamente afectada con el corage Gryffindor nuevamente (o talvéz era pura curiosidad por el escándalo) Coloqué mi oído en la puerta. "Mmmm, rico. Ratón!" Lo escuché decir y entonces nuevamente ese ruido. Sonreí y me alejé.

No tenía ninguna intención de ir por el largo camino a tráves de las masmorras hasta la Torre, aún siendo un camino bajo techo. No tenía un saco, ni sombrero ni zapatos, pero cuando subí las escaleras y corrí descalza a través de la invernal nieve hacia la Torre Gryffindor, me sentía acalorada por el sonido de su risa.

Realmente el suena igual que Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Mascota del Profesor**

(Teacher's Pet)

Escrito por **Didodikali**

Traducción echa por **K-tra.**

Los personajes de J.K.Rowling's no me pertenecen!  
Las imágenes que acompañana esta historia son de **Didodikali**. Vayan a su página y vean los dibujos, estan barbaros.  
Clasificación: PG-13.

Homepage de la autora http// lizardlounge. Com / Natasha / Didodikali / index.html

(Saquen los espacios para copiar el link.)

YO NO SOY EL AUTOR DE ESTE FIC.

EL AUTOR ES **DIDODIKALI**...

Feedbakc/Review/ comentarios solo en inglés a la autora:

Por favor review en http// www . fanfiction . net/ read.php?storyid739010&chapter2

o review en MediaMiner http// www . mediaminer . org / fanfic / viewst.php?id24711, o read http/ Natasha / Didodikali / guestbook / review   
http// www . lizardlounge . com / Natasha / Didodikali / guestbook / addentry.php in mi Dreambook.

Nota del Autor: La segunda parte de esta historia es un intento en el "Christmas fic challenge" del año 2002 del grupo de Yahoo WIKTT (When I Kissed the Teacher).  
Ya tenia este capítulo empezado, pero al leer el challenge _realmente_ me inspiró para terminarlo.

Teacher's pet (La mascota del Profesor)  
Escrito por **Didodikali  
****http/ lizardlounge . com / Natasha / Didodikali / index.html**

Traduzido del inglés al español 08.2005 por **K-tra  
****http/ www . geocities . com / severussnapevamp / vampire.htm**** (SS vamp fic links)  
http// www. Geocities. Com / wesleymarsters / index.html (spangel fic links)**

**http// www. Geocities. Com / hpportadas / index.html  (HP portadas del mundo)**

_Capítulo Dos  
_**Oso enojado**

Golpeé a la puerta de Severus, y admito que con cierta perversa alegría. Cuando el abrió, sin importar lo tarde que era, él aún vestía la T-shirt que la señorita Granger me comentó, debajo de su túnica. "Feliz Navidad, Severus," Le dije.

"Minerva," él dijo, con los labios apretados. Con los ensayos de pociones marcados en rojo sostenidos y estrujados en su puño.

"Me encanta la T-shirt. Dónde-"

"Oh, por Merlin! Malfoy! Preguntale al pequeño Malfoy! Ahora vete!" El iba a cerrar la puerta de un golpe, pero mi pie ya lo estaba previniendo.

"Poppy está de vacaciones, así que yo me preguntaba si tu tienes algúna Poción Pelo-de-el-Perro. Y no grites. Porfavor."

Él suspiró. "Y yo que esperaba evitarte hasta el año entrante. Está bien; voy a revisar." Él movió su cabeza invitando a pasar y yo entre en sus cuarteles. Esperé de pie en su sala de estar mientras el abria la puerta que dirigía directamente a el almacenaje de pociones de su apartamento. Lo miré discretamente mientras él abria cajones y armarios para volverlos a cerrar violentamente.

Él vovlió con una clara expresión de disgusto. "No tengo esa poción, y parece que mis provisiones han sido asaltadas y me han dejado sin muerdago –sin duda alguna para usos tontos- asi que tampoco puedo prepararte nada. Mis provisiones para el siguiente año de estudio no llegarán hasta dentro de unos dias," el dijo y entonces con mucha reluctancia agregó, "Podemos verificar en las provisiones de Poppy en la enfermería. Los estudiantes tienen menos acceso a su inventorio."

Yo había planeado retrasar a Severus de su usual rutina de caminar por los pasillos alrededor de la escuela buscando estudiantes revoltosos asi que Hermione podía salirse con su deliciosa idea de Navidad sin que él notara la sospechosa tardía de ella en llegar a la Fiesta. Una hora de retraso en los calabozos hubiera sido perfecta, pero una hora en la enfermería era tan buena como la primer idea. Acepté con un movimiento de mi cabeza e inmediatamente desee haberlo dicho. Ow. Mi cabeza realmente quiere esa cura para la resaca. Cuando aprenderé que _nadie_ puede ganarle en festejos a Albus?

Severus lanzó sus manos al aire en rendición, lo que lo hace lucir aún más a un gran murciélago de lo normal. "Espera que voy a vestirme," el dijo y desapareció dentro de sus cuartos. Retornó al poco tiempo luciendo como un ordenado y aleteante murciélago, me sacó a afuera, cerró su puerta y me siguió fuera de los calabozos.

"La señorita Granger me ha informado de su aventura de anoche," Le dije.

"Lo supuse." Severus puso sus manos dentro de sus mangas y me entregó una mirada glaciar.

"Parece que a ella le agradas bastante," le dije y mordí mi labio en una risa no propia de una Lady.

Severus sólo giro sus ojos. "Dile que se ponga en la fila detrás de todas las chicas de Slytherin. Y Voldemort."

"_Voldemort?_"

"Bastante. La última vez que estuve en una reunión el estuvo constantemente arriba mío."

"No puede ser."

Había ahí un brillo sospechoso a humor en sus ojos. "Si fué. Hey, Tomaré Veritaserum y te diré la misma historia."

Levanté mi ceja a él. "Yo escuché que has creado una tolerancia al Veritaserum por tomarlo todo los días? Dime si no es verdad."

Severus me dió una mirada cortante. "Albus _te dijo_? Brillante. Hmmm. Tu no confías en mi a no ser que puedas echarme, verdad?"

Eso no es verdad. Si confío en tí. Albus me dijo eso, que en una situación de peligro Severus podía mentir bajo el efecto del Veritaserum lo suficientemente bien como para engañar a Voldemort y a Fudge juntos, pero cuando el no está en peligro las palabras que salen de su boca son mayormente la verdad cruda, desagradable y no apetecible. Bueno, normalmente. Si el realmente quiere, el puede mentir sobre cualquier cosa.

Me tomé de su brazo. "Oh, No se. Si te convierto en un sapo, apuesto que te puedo echar bastante lejos."

"Ooooh. Amenázame de nuevo. Sabes que me encanta." Y es verdad. Severus es usualmente reservado al punto de timidéz, el no sabe como manejarse y lo hace mal con criticas y cumplidos, hablar sobre su pasado lo hace enojar, hablar sobre su futuro lo deprime y el nunca tienen ningún interés en simplemente charlar. Lo que nos deja molestarlo sin merced, lo cual echo con cuidado, parece realmente gustarle.

Y por supuesto Severus puede dar tan bien como recibir. Entramos al castillo y vimos a Draco riendo mientras Hermione se encogía de hombros en una muy familiar T-shirt. Severus casi se ríe. "Mira, Minerva, jóven Malfoy a transfigurado a tu más brillante estrellita en una animadora de Slytherin. Qué Mago!"

Molesto como es, Hagrid, quien no puede mantener un secreto aún habiendolo prometido, estaba doblando la esquina. Yo le prometí a Hermione ayudarla con su sorpresa y no va a _ser _ una sorpresa si nos quedamos aquí. Tomé a Severus del brazo y lo arrastré lejos del grupo y hacia la enfermería.

Una vez que estabamos fuera de vista, levante mis ojos para verlo y él aún sonreía un poco. "Teniendo una linda Navidad?" Le pregunté.

"Adecuada," el dijo.

"Qué la haría perfecta? Dime, que REALMENTE quieres para Navidad?"

"La cabeza de Voldemort en un plato," el dijo y me miro esperanzado como si yo fuera a sacar justo un objeto tan vil de debajo de mi túnica y se lo fuera a entregar a él.

Me reí y busqué en mi bolsillo. "Y que tal una rana de chocolate, en su lugar?"

"Hmm," me dijo, pero tomó la rana.

Entramos en la enfermeria y Severus fue directo a los gabinetes de Poppy. Revisó en sus provisiones, y dijo "Ha!" cuando encontró el muérdago y comenzó a preparar la poción.

Él es el profesor más joven aquí, a excepción de nuestra eterna renovación de profesores de DADA (Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras). Aún lo recuerdo cuando era estudiante. Y aveces olvido que el tiempo pasa y él ya a estado aquí por años, y se le nota. Lo observo como prepara la poción con la practica del maestro que yo aveces aún me sorprendo de ver. Arriesge una pequeña charla. "Te gusta enseñar?" Le pregunté.

"Si." Me miro, asombrado. _Ha! Te atrape fuera de guardia._

"Porque?" le pregunto. _Merlin, cuanto tome anoche? Creo que aún estoy borracha._

"Me gusta estar en el laboratorio cada dia y me gusta aterrorizar niños. La enseñanza combina mis dos favoritos hobbies."

Sonreí a eso, lo que lo hizo sonreir burlonamente. "Por que crees que estoy bromeando? Albus _te dijo_ que uso en mi Veritaserum todo el tiempo, miserable mujer. Deja de hacerme estupidas preguntas!"

´Retiró la poción del fuego, sirvió un poco dentro de la taza de té, lo adornó con algo etiquetado _esencia de babosa_ y me lo entregó.

Tome un trago. Era como tomar perfume barato mal fermentado. "Se _supone _ que tenga este desagradable sabor?"

"Si. Poppy tiene un ámbar gris particularmente fresco. Tómatelo; Me está dando hambre."

Hace tanto tiempo que trabajé en pociones que ya recuerdo muy poco. "Ambar gris?" Le dije, temiendo por mi poca memoria.

"Vomito de ballena," me confirmó con alegria.

Mirando con desagrado a la taza. "Esto no puede estar bien. Es demasiado asqueroso."

"Wuss," me dijo. Tomo mi taza y bebió. "Ves," dijo. Sirvió mas en la taza, la coloco en mi mano y entonces derrepente se puso blanco y se sostuvo del mostrador.

Lo miré. "No está bien."

"No, es yo. Reacción con el Veritaserum. No lo sabía." Él estaba jadeando y su voz sonaba mas y mas estrangulada. "El muerdago de Poppy no era común. Lo cortó con un hoz de plata durante la luna nueva. Y no lo etiquetó, esa perra incompetente. Oh, maldi-" Y entonces Severus ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba un oso polar de diez pies (3 ½ metros?).

"Bueno, Si estás seguro que esta poción esta bien para _mi_," le dije. Y apreté mi naríz y bebí el resto de la poción y sentí como mi dolor de cabeza desaparecia instantaneamente. _Y estoy sobria también! Excelente!_

El oso polar estaba sentado en el suelo mirandome con llorosos ojos negros. La forma Animagus de Severus es de las más inútiles que jamás haya vsto ántes para un espía, o para simple caminar alrededor en este clima. "No vas a cambiar a tu forma original?" Le pregunté.

"Raaaaaargh!" me dijo.

"Reacción con el Veritaserum, me dices? Significa que estas atrapado en esa forma?" Empecé a limpiar el mostrador de Poppy. "Por cuanto tiempo?"

El oso polar Severus se encogió de hombros y emitió un sepulcral gemido. Limpié el caldero de Poppy y lo guardé. Entonces abrí la puerta de la enfermeria y dejé salir a Severus. Él groseramante salió andando hacia los calabozos. "Severus, puedes abrir tu guarda sin tener tu varita incorporada en tu forma Animagus?"

El oso polar se detuvo.

Creí oirte decir que tenías hambre," le dije.

Severus aulló en frustracción. Entonces dió la vuelta y me acompañó al Gran Salón para la fiesta de Navidad. Me reí de él y el me gruñó. _bueno, Esto será divertido._

Nuestro viaje a la enfermería nos había echo llegar un poquito tarde a la fiesta. Nos habíamos perdido el discurso y Hagrid, Draco y Hermione estaban de vuelta de cualquiera fuera el lugar que ellos habían visitado y la pequeña mesa estaba servida y esperando.

Todos nos miraban cuando Severus y yo entramos. Harry lucía impresionado. "Alguien le dió una nueva mascota para Navidad?" me preguntó.

"No. Este es el Profesor Snape. Él... Nosotros estabamos... uh..." _Hmm. Como le gustaría a Severus que explicara esto?_ Lo miré esperando por una pista, pero Severus sólo me miró sin expresión alguna. "Si, bueno, él es un oso polar por hoy. Ese pavo luce muy bueno!" Le dije y me senté al lado de Albus.

Albus puso su mano sobre mi rodilla y la apreto debajo del mantél saludandome y sonriendo con esa barba que doblaba sobre la mesa. "Parece que has tenido una entretenido feriado, Severus."

"Aaaahrurh," dijo indiferentemente el oso polar.

Harry miraba y reía disimuladamente. "Que _te sucedió_? No podras quitarnos puntos así, no puedes! Haha!"

"Señor Potter!" Le dije, pero Severus tomo la situacion en sus...er.. garras. Rapidamente se levantó, golpeó una garra en la mesa y se recorrió unos buenos tres pies de mesa hacia la cabeza de Harry. Gruñó y colocó sus cuatro pulgadas de colmillos gentilmente alrededor de las orejas dejando la cabeza en sus mandíbulas para luego soltarlo.

Harry pestañeó através de la baba. "Veo su punto, señor," dijo y empezo a secar su cara con su pañuelo.

Severus volvió a sentarse, y entonces notó a Hermione sentada junto a él, temblando y riendo. Él miró a la mancha de baba que dejó caer en el plato de ella y trató de sacarla con la parte trasera de su garra. "Ruuowrh," dijo.

Albus se paró con la varita en sus manos. "Dejame ayudarte, Severus," le dijo y lanzó una amarillas chispas hacia el oso.

Severus gruñiendo trató de agacharse. "Grrowrooorarrrraaaaroooroomay porque no me envuelves y me envias a Voldemort ahora mismo y me sacas de mi miseria, manipulativo, viejo tacaño azucarado. ...Oh. Bueno, ahora soy un oso _parlante_. Muchas gracias, Director."

Albus guiñó hacia él. "Cuando quieras, Severus."

"pasen el jamón, porfavor," dijo Severus. Hagrid y Draco pasaron el jamón hasta el otro lado de la mesa. Severus tomó todo el jamón en sus mandíbulas y lo puso en su plato. Hubo un completo silencio y entonces todos decidieron que de todas formas realmente solo querían roast beef y pavo.

Todos comenzamos a pasarnos platos bulliciosamente, Lo extraño de un professor oso al final de la mesa rollendo delicadamente un jamón sin estar usando los cubiertos de plata fue olvidado.

Sobre el murmullo de conversaciones, Albus me preguntó, "Estás usando mi regalo?"

"Taaaaaalves," Le dije.

La mano de Albus toco mi rodilla de nuevo, y subió por mi pierna y busco alrededor hasta que se había asegurado de que yo _estaba_ usando las bandas sujetadoras de medias que él me había dado. Con liga-cinturón. Si fuera posible, la sonrisa de Albus aumentó. Talvés llegue a juntarse detras de su cabeza y ésta se le caiga..

Golpee suavemente su mano. "Más tarde, tigre."

"Aw."

Comí mis vegetales y noté que Severus y Hermione llevaban una tranquila conversación sobre mis técnicas para enseñar formas de Animagus. Era bastante dificultoso de oirlos porque Harry y Draco estaban hablando- que sorpresa- de Quidditch. Talvés sería mejor descrito a que estaban discutiendo sobre Quidditch; y ya estaban quedando acalorados.

"Merlin, hace calor aquí. Alguien abra una ventana," dijo Severus.

"No hace calor aquí; es que tu eres un oso polar. Ve y tírate en la nieve," dijo Hagrid. "Ese es un lindo traje de fiesta. Muy... festivo."

Cuatro pulgadas de colmillos hicieron una impresiva despreciativa sonrisa. "Festivo," dijo Severus. "Me paresco a un ciervo de nariz roja, para tí?"

Hagrid le odió un vaso de sidra. "Aahg. Tomate algo frío, autoritario tu... er."

Severus sumergió una larga y negra lengüa en el vaso. "Yuck. A los Osos no les gusta la sidra. Y aún es muy caluroso aquí dentro. Creo que voy a salir un poco, tomar un poco de aire fresco."

Hagrid también se levantó. "Voy contigo. Vas a rodar en la nieve?"

"...No."

"Te desafío a hacer un ángel en la nieve."

"Absolutamente no," dijo Severus.

"Apuesto a que puedo hacer uno mejor que tú," dijo Hagrid.

El oso lo miró. "...Cuánto dinero tienes?"

Hagrid abrió la puerta. "Te apuesto todo lo que tengo en mis bolsillos."

"Eeew. Qué _tienes _ en tus bolsillos? Ademas de lino, skrewt en gotas y comida para perros. Estamos hablando de dinero aquí, verdad?" dijo Severus y salió caminando hacia la oscuridad con Hagrid.

El resto de nosotros nos sentamos alrededor de las sobras del banquete en silencio, en un contento letargo por varios minutos. Finalmente Albus hizo desaparecer las sobras. El mantel se sacudió a si mismo y las migas y lo derramado se desvaneció. Nos sentamos en nuevos lugares para el último plato, el budding, apareció en la mesa.

Hermione miró alrededor de Harry para preguntarle a Draco nerviosamente, "Cuando crees que eso llegará?" Harry hizo una cara.

Derepente cenizas se esparcieron fuera de la estufa hacia el piso. "Ahora," dijo Draco.

Hermione y Draco saltaron de la mesa y juntos ellos atraparon una pequeña caja de cartón que salió del fuego. Yo corrí hasta ellos, también, para inspeccionar que fué lo que enviaron. "Déjenme verlo," les dije.

"No hay tiempo! Ya vuelven!" Draco golpeó la caja con su varita encantándola de verde y todos corrimos hacia la mesa mientras Hagrid y Severus regresaban.

"Gracias por nada, baboso pobretón," dijo Severus, sacudiendo nieve de sus mangas. _Oh, miren, volvió a ser humano. El efecto del muerdago se debe haber acabado._

Hagrid golpeó el ahora muchos más bajo hombre en la espalda.

"Ow!" dijo Severus. "Saca las manos. Y si tu no te cierras la boca sobre ese estúpido secreto, me echare un obliviate a mi mismo."

"Oh, no!" dije. "Hagrid no te lo dijo, verdad?"

Severus me miró. "No, pero verlo taparse la boca con sus propias manos es patético. En serio, Hagrid, no hay problema. No recordarás nada."

"Noo, creo que puedo controlar mi lengüa el tiempo suficiente," dijo Hagrid.

"Hmmm." Severus acercó la silla que no había usado cuando estaba en forma de oso y se sentó.

"Sorpresa," dijo Hagrid.

"Waagh!" Severus notó la caja en su plato, se encogió y miró a Hagrid. "Estas buscando a tu futuro inminente envenenamiento, es eso, hombre muerto?"

Hagrid movió sus manos. "Oh, no es de mi parte."

Hermione dijo, "Si, es! Es de Hagrid, Draco y mio!"

"Fué ídea de ella," dijo Hagrid, apuntando a Hermione.

Hermione apuntó a Hagrid. "Tú la encontraste," dijo ella. "Y Draco nos ayudó a-- bueno, no importa. Ahora es legal."

Yo creí que la idea de Hermione era buena y le dí permiso. Las conexiones de Hagrid encontraron la serpiente y Draco, quien fué invitado a participar con la premisa de que un regalo de un Malfoy sería mas dificultoso para Severus de rechazar, eso había sido de mucho más uso de los que inicialmente imaginaron. Parecia una buena idea en su momento, pero Severus es mas obstinado de lo que pensamos.

"Legal? Oh, no. Yo no doy ni acepto regalos de Navidad y ciertamente no de estudiantes," dijo. Severus lucía enojado y avergonzado. Excepto cuando el esta enseñando, Severus siempre se siente inconfortable al ser el centro de la atención.

"Sólo por esta vez, Severus." Sólo Albus puede convencer a Severus cuando está de esta forma.

Severus estudió la caja con sospecha. "Más vale que no sea caro."

Hagrid alegremente hacia gestos hacia los niños de nuevo. "Los pequeños y yo dividimos el costo del regalo, asi que no fue caro."

La caja se sacudió un poco. Severus noto los pequeños agujeros de los lados y puso una mirada de horror. "Oh, no! Es un skrewt."

"No lo es! Abrela!" Draco y Hermione estaban practicamente saltando arriba y abajo. Harry solo miraba aburrido.

Severus lo intentó, pero él luciría mucho más sombrío y severo si él no estuviera tan colorado de cara. Él levantó la tapa. Una pequeña verde cabeza se asomó fuera de la caja y le sacó la lengüa.

Hagrid dijo, "Es una bebe. Es un-"

"-Una fría serpiente verde. Lo sé. _Opheodrys vernalis_. Dónde la _encontraron_?" Y entonces parece que se dió cuenta lo ansioso que su voz sonó e inmediatamente se puso de mal humor.

Hagrid no lo notó. "Heh heh. Te gusta?"

"Bueno. ...erm...yo..." Severus parecía infeliz. Y abrió la boca pero--

"-Severus," dijo Albus y cuando el jóven hombre lo miró, Albus le sostuvo la mirada.

"Usted no tiene una mascota en este momento," Hermione dijo. "Y usted _dijo_ que le gustaban las serpientes verdes." La mirada de ella pasaba entre Albus y Severus, siguiendo la silenciosa conversación entre el profesor y el director.

"...Es verdad," Severus terminó diciendo.

"Asi que, le gusta?" Hermione preguntó ansiosamente.

"Yo...eh...si. Gracias."

"Momento del budding!" dijo Albus con una inesperada compasión, y mientras el budding magicamente aparecia, todos volvieron a sus asientos. Draco volvió a su argumento sobre Quidditch con Harry y Hagrid se sirvió dos porciones del budding.

Severus rechazó el budding y dejó que su nueva mascota se enroscara en su plato de postre. Hermione sonrió provocándolo. "Ella dormirá en su cama, Profesor?"

Severus giró los ojos y miró a la niña. "No, ella es muy jóven. Tomaré prestado el acuario de Hagrid."

"Esa caja fría de vidrio? Oh, eso es malo."

Severus contemplaba la pequeña serpiente. "Si. Si, es verdad."

Espiando desde el otro lado de la mesa, solo pude preguntarme si Severus pensó en decir la verdad esta vez. _Oh, querido._ _Yo no lo se._

**El Fin**. )  
Te gustó la historia?  
Por favor review en http/ review en MediaMiner http// www. mediaminer. Org / fanfic / viewst.php?id 24711,  
o read http/ review http/ in mi Dreambook.

Teacher's pet (La mascota del Profesor)  
Escrito por **Didodikali  
****http/ lizardlounge . com / Natasha / Didodikali / index.html**

Traduzido del inglés al español 08.2005 por **K-tra  
****http/ www . geocities . com / severussnapevamp / vampire.htm**


End file.
